Otra eternidad azul
by chetzahime
Summary: Cardverse AU. Usa/Uk. Hay un reloj mágico que el rey de Espadas siempre carga en su persona y hay más de una persona dispuesta a luchar por la aceptación de dicho objeto, Alfred solo quiere encontrar a la reina adecuada. Arthur solo quiere un poco de venganza en contra de sus hermanos, y saber quien es su madre, desafortunadamente solo el reloj del rey es capaz de proveerle ambas.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Otra eternidad azul.

**Paring: **Usa/Uk (Alfred/Arthur), Past and One-sided Francis/Arthur, y posiblemente otras.

**Reseña: **Hay un reloj mágico que el rey de Espadas siempre carga en su persona y hay más de una persona dispuesta a luchar por la aceptación de dicho objeto, Alfred solo quiere encontrar a la reina adecuada. Arthur solo quiere un poco de venganza en contra de sus hermanos, y saber quien es su madre desafortunadamente solo el reloj del rey es capaz de proveerle ambas.

**Género: **Fantasia, romance, BL (Chico*Chico, don´t like don´t read).

**Disclamer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Card-verse AU.

**Rating: **T-M.

* * *

_Prologo, parte I._

_._

_._

Arthur observó con la cabeza ladeada y un poco de curiosidad mal sana la conmoción cerca de la fuente central del jardín principal del palacio. Se encontraba sentado debajo de uno de los frondosos árboles del lugar -lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser molestado y sin embargo aun cerca como para poder escuchar los cuchicheos de las doncellas.

"Lo ha vuelto a hacer" Murmuró una muchacha de cabello castaño, porte elegante y quizás lengua demasiado pretenciosa.

"Fue como un sueño" Respondió una muchacha mas sencilla que la anterior de figura un poco mas robusta -de esas que Arthur había escuchado eran buenas para crear hijos.

"¿Así que te lo dijo?" Preguntó otra.

La muchacha robusta asintió. "Él fue gentil y todo un encanto pero al final…"

Todas las doncellas suspiraron al unionismo y Arthur contempló meditativo la situación implicada tras el inapropiado cuchicheo. Y es que esto no era novedad. Era bien sabido que el rey de espadas otorgaría una oportunidad para el puesto vacante de reina a cualquier doncella que se le declara con heroísmo y pasión, ya fuera de clase baja o alta, extranjera o nativa del reino. El joven rey les daría dos semanas a las doncellas o con un poco de compasión quizás un poco más, luego brindaría un baile con dos cometidos inscritos en el mismo.

Si la muchacha resultaba ser la elegida el baile seria en honor a la futura reina y si por el contrario no sucedía nada, el baile se realizaba para desearle buena suerte a la doncella en su futura vida amorosa.

En resumidas cuentas el joven rey utilizaba cualquier oportunidad para celebrar en grandes fiestas.

El único problema sin embargo era que antes del inicio del baile, el rey corroboraría el reloj de bolsillo que siempre cargaba en su persona –el símbolo que le acreditaba como real mandatario de Espadas-

Arthur había escuchado una curiosa historia sobre aquel objeto, que había pertenecido al anterior rey, al padre del actual. Y lo interesante de ello era que el reloj había parado de funcionar el día que la anterior reina había muerto-

Cuando el reloj volviese a funcionar significaría que la nueva reina digna sucesora de la anterior habría aparecido.

El reloj jamás había vuelto a mover sus engranes hasta este día.

Espadas era un reino que acogía la magia relativamente bien, así que Arthur suponía que el reloj tendría puesto sobre si un hechizo, quizás realizado por la misma reina anterior en esperanzas de brindarle a su hijo la mujer adecuada cuando el tiempo llegará

Arthur desvió la vista por un instante y sonrió al localizar a una pequeña hada sobrevolando a su alrededor con inquisición –ella sonrió de vuelta.

"¿Quizás debería de probar mi suerte?" Le preguntó de buen humor a la pequeña alada. Él nunca había tratado con el rey directamente solo había escuchado los rumores de su personalidad y sus excentricidades. Seria interesante al menos, la mejor de todas la bromas jamás realizada, con su nivel de magia no seria difícil encantar al reloj para que volviera a mover sus engranes.

Porque nadie había tratado de hacer aquello todavía era un misterio para el.

Y quizás sus hermanastros se morirían de pena al enterarse de sus actos insolentes. El buen nombre de la familia Kirkland manchado por un capricho del hijo menor, del menos importante –una simple ofensa al rey y su tradición sentimental, lograría lo que toda una vida de bromas pesadas y actitudes desafiantes jamás habían conseguido-

Arthur aun resentía a su padre por jamás haberle revelado el verdadero nombre de su madre.

Negó con la cabeza y se levanto cuidadosamente sacudiendo sus ropas. Verificó su propio reloj de bolsillo por la hora y comprendió que tenía que dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento pronto para empezar a adiestrar a los nuevos reclutas del ejército real. Su puesto como _General primero _realmente le excluía de realizar ese tipo de actividades pero ningún otro oficial de alto rango había querido hacerlo y para él valía más el sudor, trabajo y esfuerzo de esos hombres que un montón de papeles llenos de banalidades y estupideces.

"Y viviríamos felices para siempre jamás" Murmuró para si mismo con una pequeña dosis de cinismo.

* * *

"Alfred ya para con esta tontería del reloj" Reprendió el buen concejero real, suspirando. Alfred devolvió la vista de los papeles que estaba firmando hacia su concejero, y sonrió amigablemente –una sonrisa que solía iluminar las mañanas frías del lúgubre palacio-

"Yo se" Alfred pareció pensar un poco antes de terminar su oración, frunciendo las cejas. "Yo sé que la persona destinada a ser mi reina esta por ahí en algún lugar"

"Alfred" Yao trató de racionar con el joven rey. "Alfred, lo del reloj es…"

"Real" Chilló el rubio emocionado.

"Es real, mi padre solía contarme historias acerca de ello todo el tiempo. Mi madre era mágica, la mejor de todas " Alfred alzó los brazos en forma de exclamación. "Y su amor hacia mi hicieron del hechizo aun mas potente"

"Alfred" Yao cerró los ojos cansadamente. "Eso solo es una leyenda"

"Yo tengo el reloj" Protestó indignado el rey –como un niño necio que creía saber una verdad universal-

"Y no funcionara" Yao repitió masajeándose las sienes. "Escucha Alfred, he sido muy paciente contigo,_ aru_"

Alfred levantó su mano en gesto propio de su rango –una clara señal que indicaba que el rey quería silencio total. "Es mi decisión" Murmuró el joven monarca.

"No" Yao agachó la cabeza. "¿Qué pasara si para cuando cumplas la edad estipulada aun no te has casado?

"Mis primos y demás familia querrán quitarme el trono" Alfred murmuró con dificultad. "Pero aun no he llegado a esa edad, a veinticuatro años"

Alfred tenia la fe necesaria incluso si Yao se oponía al final feliz que siempre había soñado conseguir. En algún lugar, aquella persona estaría esperando y su reloj comenzaría a caminar al encontrarla –un amor digno de ser contado en historias heroicas pasando de generación en generación.

Los ojos del joven rey comenzaron a brillar con emoción al pensar en todo lo que su futura reina significaría. Esperanza y felicidad para el y para todo el pueblo. "Sera fantástico" Reafirmo el rubio levantándose de su silla y comenzando a caminar por toda el área de su estudio, girando con los brazos extendidos y una risa demasiado despreocupada.

"Se desmayará en mis brazos cuando la bese por primera vez y luego la salvare de un dragón," Alfred explicó para si mismo. "Nos casaremos y tendremos muchos niños y moriré en sus brazos"

"Y todo justo antes del desayuno sin mencionar que dichos dragones son tan reales como la leyenda de tu reloj" Gruñó Yao cubriéndose la cara con la palma de su mano derecha.

"No seas aguafiestas" Reprobó el rey.

"No puedo hacer nada en contra de sus deseos majestad pero al menor debo advertirle el riesgo que corre al no tomar una reina adecuada" Yao continuó con su argumento mientras seguía al otro que ya había a comenzado a caminar hacia el comedor.

Alfred simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Ella llegará, te lo prometo" Intento calmar a su consejero.

"Solo espero que no lo haga muy tarde, porque estamos a aproximadamente cuatro meses de tu cumpleaños numero veinticuatro, _aru_" Yao cerró los ojos y dio el tema por zanjado.

Alfred no dijo más y se dio a la tarea de caminar por los corredores del palacio con el objetivo de alcanzar el desayuno como primer punto en su agenda. Con la esperanza en el pecho nuevamente renovada, el joven rey comenzó a soñar despierto con una reina digna, una reina que le amara si condiciones, un bella damisela en peligro que-

El golpe le agarró desprevenido, desarreglándole los lentes y casi estrellándole contra su fiel consejero que venia justo atrás.

Alfred parpadeó sorprendido intentando recobrar su postura inicial –aun recordaba a sus tutores de cuando niño regañándole a toda hora por su apariencia tan desaliñada siempre repitiéndole: mantén la espalda recta y tu porte elegante-

Y al finalmente hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que había chocado si se había topado con el suelo y todavía no había sido capaz de incorporarse, al parecer estaba muy ocupado refunfuñando por lo bajo palabras que pondrían a los soldados mas infames del palacio a penar de vergüenza por lo crudas.

Alfred aclaró su garganta intentando llamar la atención del hombre que permanecía en el suelo, mientras atrás suyo Yao por su parte se sobaba la cara murmurando un leve "auch"

El hombre levantó el rostro molesto –y Alfred contuvo la respiración, jamás le había notado pero sus ojos eran lo mas extraño que el joven rey hubiese visto jamás, de un vivido verde brillante.

La gente de Espadas solía nacer con ojos azules siempre –Yao por su parte había emigrado con su familia hasta Espadas desde una villa lejana, no siendo nativo del reino y por tanto no portando lo atributos característicos del lugar.

Podría ser que el hombre frente a el fuese extranjero pero algo dentro de Alfred no presentía que ese fuera el caso.

Al reconocerle el hombre se levanto de inmediato, inclinándose en una reverencia un poco forzada. "Lamento mi torpeza su majestad" Se disculpó brevemente con la convicción y seriedad de un noble de mayor rango.

Alfred alzó las cejas –tenia un extraño presentimiento acerca de este encuentro.

"No," Y sin mas ni mas devolvió la reverencia en un ágil movimiento, haciendo a que Yao casi se ahogara en su propia saliva por el simple gesto –un gesto que el rey solo estaba obligado a brindar a su igual. "fue culpa mía"

"Mi rey," Reprobó el consejero desde atrás. "es preciso que llegue a su destino"

"No" Alfred se incorporó aun con los ojos clavados en el otro. "No, este incidente fue todo por mi falta de atención y me gustaría reivindicarme por ello, ¿Cómo debería llamarte?"

El otro hombre le devolvió la mirada –entre desconfiado y reflexivo- "Arthur"

"¿Aceptarías un desayuno con migo como disculpa?" Preguntó gentil con el porte galante que  
hacia hasta la doncella mas helada caer a sus pies.

"¿Y eso exactamente es una disculpa para mi en que términos?" Arthur le vio curioso. "Siempre desayuno con usted su majestad"

Yao refunfuñó levemente ante la insolencia del hombre de ojos verdes.

Alfred simplemente alzó ambas cejas. "¿Es?– ¿como es que…?"

"¿Nunca me ha notado?" Arthur completó paciente la pregunta.

El rey le observó una vez mas, como si aun no pudiera descífrale del todo. Y eso que Alfred se jactaba de ser un buen juez de carácter no por nada había logrado posicionar a Espadas como el mas prospero de los cuatro reinos. Pero este hombre, _Arthur_, era como si estuviese viendo atreves de un espejo brillante y segador pero sumamente sellado.

Un simple reflejo-

"Yo" Intentó Alfred sin saber muy bien como continuar.

Arthur suspiró resignado a sacar al joven monarca de aquel incomodo embrollo causado por su propio capricho. "Será un honor desayunar con usted, su alteza"

Alfred asintió entonces, deslizando sus labios en una encantadora sonrisa. "El honor será mio"

* * *

Arthur debía admitir que la disposición de su suerte aquella mañana era una ironía pura y marcada –con las manos perfectamente posicionadas sobre la mesa esperando a que los sirvientes comenzaran a pasar el desayuno y la vista ladeada hacia el rey que se encontraba sentado justo a su lado, no pudo mas que suspirar por segunda vez aquel día.

A media mañana del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas le había llegado una carta, había dado por terminada la sesión de inmediato gracias a ello. Se había dirigido a toda prisa al comedor con la esperanza de agarrar aunque fuera la ultima tanda del desayuno, para no marcharse con el estomago vacío.

La carta era de un viejo… _amigo _que le pedía que le encontrara en las afueras de Espadas, si hubiesen sido otras circunstancias quizás se hubiese negado pero algo en la caligrafía desordenada y el papel arrugado con enormes manchas de tinta le habían alertado a lo contrario. La persona que le había enviado la carta solía ser muy meticulosa en todos sus aspectos, así que Arthur suponía que en verdad era urgente.

Tenía prisa por llegar y tenía prisa por marcharse, por eso había corrido en los corredores sin percatarse de las otras personas que venían en dirección contraria.

Al final había parado tropezando con el rey –en quien irónicamente había estado pensando justo antes de todo aquel revuelo se realizara.

"Arthur" Le llamó el joven monarca trayéndole de regreso a la mesa de desayuno.

"¿Su majestad?" Respondió intentando modular su incomodidad.

"Puedes llamarme Alfred" Le sugirió el hombre de cabellera dorada, dando distraídamente la orden para que todos comenzaran a comer. "¿Cuáles son tus obligaciones diarias?" Inquirió con buena disposición y una actitud demasiado luminosa y sincera.

"Soy el cuarto hijo de la familia Kirkland, encargado de los reclutas novatos del ejercito de su majes- de su ejercito, Alfred" Arthur se aclaró la garganta mientras preparaba un panecillo, rellenándolo con mermelada.

"Trátame de tu" Ofreció jovial y desentendido dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Lo cual no hizo más que confirmar los rumores que circulaban por ahí y su propia impresión del rey –muy confiado, un verdadero tonto.

"Como gustes" Arthur sonrió levemente –apenas una mueca mal colocada en su expresión, escondiendo su ansiedad.

A _Alfred_ pareció bastarle.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, y luego de pasada una hora todos los nobles que llenaban el comedor comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares. Con una breve llamada de atención a su persona por parte del consejero real, Alfred también comenzó su marcha.

"Me has alegrado la mañana" Le dijo con los ojos azules imposiblemente grandes –asimilando a un perrito contento que inmediatamente fue acarreado fuera por el consejero- "Nos vemos" Chilló desde lejos a la salida del comedor, alzando su mano en forma de despedida.

"Ha sido mi honor, Alfred" Murmuró observándole retirarse con algo muy parecido al desconcierto (el rey podría ser el mayor de los tontos y sin embargo había algo en el que le causaba la mayor de las curiosidades)

Arthur bajó los ojos hasta su plato nuevamente, no había tocado prácticamente nada del desayuno más que el bollo de pan que había rellenado de mermelada. Supuso que guardar lo que restaba de comida para el viaje no estaría mal.

Así que con eso decidió encaminarse hasta los establos para obtener un caballo, y emprender el trote.

Espadas era el reino mas prospero de los cuatro pilares sin duda, Arthur se dedicó a maravillarse con la prosperidad del pueblo justo a unos metros del palacio, la ciudad principal lucia viva y energizada en tonos azules y lavandas con risas contenidas en el aire y felicidad desbordando por las calles.

Y esto gracias a quien había llevado a Espadas a su máximo esplendor… quizás el rey no era tan idiota después de todo.

El caballo cumplió su cometido y aproximadamente luego de cuatro horas –entre las ciudades principales y el bosque, al final se encontraba en la frontera. Por la altura del sol, Arthur estimó que la hora aproximada seria la una de la tarde (no quiso sacar el reloj para corroborarlo, el confiaba en sus instintos)

Desmontó y jaló al caballo hacia uno de los frondosos arboles que comenzaban a marcar la frontera con Diamantes –en realidad dichos arboles no eran ni azules como los propios de Espadas, ni amarillos como los propios de Diamantes, eran mas bien como una mezcla entre ambos con hojas azules y flores amarillas-

Ya en la sombra Arthur se dedicó meramente a esperar.

"_Angleterre_, creí que no vendrías" Francis apareció de entre los arbustos con el semblante cansado y el sol puesto en lo mas alto.

"No veo porque no" Respondió indiferente tratando de mantener su carácter a raya. "Traje comida" Arthur inclinó la cabeza hacia la bolsa que colgaba de su caballo. "Por si la quieres"

"Mi Arthur querido, algunas veces pienso que no te merezco," Francis tomo una manzana y le dio un gran mordisco con gusto. "bueno en realidad quizás nunca lo hice ni lo hare, merecerte quiero decir"

Arthur rodó los ojos. "Lo que sea rana mal puesta, ¿Cuál era la urgencia?"

Francis terminó de tragar el resto de la manzana en su garganta para luego suspirar dramáticamente. "Toujours au point n'est-ce pas chérie?"

Arthur bufó su respuesta entre dientes. "No soy tu amor"

"Non, non, estamos muy lejos de regresar a aquellos tiempos" Concedió Francis con la mirada un poco distraída, aun sobre la manzana medio mordida. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por tu bienestar"

"¿Mi bienestar?" Arthur arrugó el seño.

"Hay rumores flotando por ahí, mon ami" Francis se dejo caer justo bajo la sombra del árbol que cobijaba al caballo de Arthur –ensuciando la fina ropa sin mayor cuidado, aun jugando con la fruta media consumida. "Nuestra pequeña reina esta llegando a la edad de matrimonio"

"¿Y eso como me afecta a mi?" Preguntó el de ojos verdes con los brazos cruzados, caminando hacia la misma sombra y recostando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol aun en pie.

"Según las tradiciones de Diamantes, el único hombre digno de ser rey es el mas rico de todos" Francis pareció meditar un poco antes de seguir explicando su situación. "¿Y quien crees es la familia mas adinerada de todo el reino, mon amour?"

Arthur dirigió su mirada hasta la cabeza rubia del otro y comenzó a entender un poco lo que Francis había venido a decirle. "¿Por qué habría de importarme si te vuelves rey?"

Francis se tensó ante aquella inquisición.

"Arthur el consejo esta presionando a la pequeña Lili a contraer nupcias porque solo el rey puede declarar guerra, en el castillo se ha estado mencionando que en cuatro meses el rey de espadas será destronado si no ha conseguido reina…"

"Diamantes se esta preparando para atacar a Espadas en la anarquía que será causada cuando el rey actual sea derrocado y se busque uno nuevo" Terminó el hombre de ojos verdes contemplativamente.

"¿Y tu eres una de las cabezas del ejercito de tu reino, non?" Francis se masajeó el cabello gruñendo.

Arthur suspiró finalmente sabiendo que tendría que sentarse a la par del rubio pervertido. "No moriré en una pelea tan banal Francis"

Ojos azules encontraron ojos verdes-

"La próxima vez seré rey" Murmuró con pesar.

Y miles de cosas pasaron dichas entre ellos en un minuto de silencio,

_"Arthur, no sabes como me hubiese gustado que no fuese así"_

_"No hay marcha atrás"_

_"No fui hecho para ser rey"_

_"Es solo la disposición del destino"_

_"Tal ves si tu fueras mi reina, mon peu savage, serias una excelente reina"_

_"Lo dudo"_

Arthur se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Francis simplemente volvió a morder la manzana. Y pronto el cielo comenzó a enrojecerse en un matiz casi sangriento, azul, rojo y naranja mezclándose como hilos entrelazados en un tejido olvidado todo para dar paso a una oscuridad total. No dijeron nada lo que resto de la tarde, Arthur aun conservaba todos los recuerdos de infancia que había adquirido con Francis, la alegría que había sentido al saberse enamorado y correspondido, la esperanza con el compromiso que su padre había anunciado entre las casas Kirkland y Bonnefoi, la ira al encontrar a su prometido follando a una de las mucamas en la oscuridad del establo de su casa…

La aceptación del desamor-

"Quizás deba irme" Francis comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

Arthur asintió.

"Ah y en cuanto a la investigación que me pediste" Francis sacudió su pantalón. "La de tu madre, es mas difícil de lo que creemos… no he encontrado mayores registros en ningún lugar"

"Gracias" Arthur comenzó a alistarse también para partir.

"No hay de que" Francis se volteó para verle una vez mas. "Nos vemos, mon- _Arthur_"

"Ha sido un honor su alteza" Arthur vio como el otro casi brincaba ante la mención de su a-adquirir-pronto-nuevo-titulo y quiso sonreír un poco, Francis tenia esperanzas y Diamantes tendría un buen rey.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**N/A:**

Bien err, esta es mi primera historia en español Usa/Uk –es un proyecto bastante grande y uno que había venido pensando desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, así que básicamente por eso no sé que mas decir.

Pero si están interesados en saber el resto de la historia pueden hacérmelo saber mediante un review-

Nos leemos-

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Otra eternidad azul.

**Paring: **Usa/Uk (Alfred/Arthur), Past and One-sided Francis/Arthur, y posiblemente otras.

**Reseña: **Hay un reloj mágico que el rey de Espadas siempre carga en su persona y hay más de una persona dispuesta a luchar por la aceptación de dicho objeto, Alfred solo quiere encontrar a la reina adecuada. Arthur solo quiere un poco de venganza en contra de sus hermanos, y saber quien es su madre desafortunadamente solo el reloj del rey es capaz de proveerle ambas.

**Género: **Fantasia, romance, BL (Chico*Chico, don´t like don´t read).

**Disclamer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Card-verse AU.

**Rating: **T-M.

* * *

_Prologo, parte II._

_._

_._

Alfred bostezó estirando sus piernas, decidiendo levantarse de su escritorio para conseguir una buena taza de café caliente. Había sido un verdadero esfuerzo pero el papeleo de mañana estaba finalmente terminado, con suerte y nada mas necesitaría su atención hasta que regresara de su _cita_-

El joven rey comenzó a encaminarse hacia las cocinas con animo, el café siempre le dejaba de buen humor. Suponía que la mayoría de la gente en el palacio estaría durmiendo, dado que pasaban ya de la una de la madrugada.

Un ruido algo extraño lo saco de la armonía de su caminata, haciéndole parar en seco. Alfred cruzó ambos brazos tras su espalda y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde el sonido había provenido –los guardias reales deberían de estar protegiendo el castillo a esas horas y sin embargo él era consiente de que la fatiga y el sueño eran solo cosas que no podían evitarse.

Si se trataba de un ladrón o un asesino que se les había pasado por error, Alfred no presentaría amonestaciones en contra de ellos, pero si se encargaría del asechador con sus propias manos –algo que no era muy apreciado por el ministro de defensa y sus hombres-

Alfred se escurrió entre los pasillos vastos y lúgubres del terreno con la destreza de un cazador, localizando inmediatamente a la persona que había trasgredido al castillo mediante una de las puertas traseras de la cocina.

Afianzándose más en contra de la pared más oscura, intentando adivinar las intenciones del supuesto _ladrón _antes de agárrale_. _Alfred diviso un atisbo de verde en la oscuridad –verde brillante, verde vivo, casi jade-

Y sus sospechas finalmente fueron confirmadas cuando escucho una vos calmada gruñir fierezas al aire. El joven de ojos azules arco una ceja, dirigiéndose hacia el interruptor de la luz a unos cuantos pasos de su posición.

"¿Arthur?" Preguntó confundido.

Arthur parpadeó ajustándose a la luz. "¿Su alteza?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto el joven monarca con un poco de curiosidad, su nuevo amigo se veía cansado y sucio, aun con una capa para viaje puesta.

"Salí hace bastante y debido a la larga distancia de mi viaje he vuelto ha esta hora" Arthur comenzó a explicar, soltándose los agarradores de la capa. "No creí que fuera tomarme tanto tiempo pero cuando volví las puertas principales estaban cerradas y no encontré otra manera mas que esta"

Alfred le vio con simpatía. "Yo solo quería un café"

Arthur le devolvió la vista un poco contrariada, casi frunciendo la nariz. "¿Usted es partidario de ese nefasto brebaje?"

"¿Qué paso con el tu?" Murmuró Alfred mas para si que para el otro.

"Lo siento, _Alfred_" Rectificó el mas bajo al notar su error.

Alfred solo negó con la cabeza. "Es mi bebida favorita en todo el mundo" Respondió emocionado a la pregunta anterior.

"Es horrible" Opinó Arthur secamente.

"¿Supongo que no quieres una taza, entonces?" Inquirió Alfred, moviéndose por las alacenas de la cocina hasta encontrar un gigantesco bote de café instantáneo.

"Una taza de té caliente seria maravillosa de hecho" Admitió Arthur retirándose la capa de encima y doblándola cuidadosamente en cuatro partes.

"Uh, hombre relájate" Alfred musitó sin darse cuenta aun viendo con extrañeza al otro, ¿Qué persona pedía té en estos tiempos y doblaba su capa de esa manera al nomas quitársela?

Arthur le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y un tanto incomoda haciéndole notar que había expresado algo de lo que había estado pensando. Alfred se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose extraño a la vez. "No quiero decir que sea malo"

"Alte-Alfred…" Intentó detenerle el hombre de ojos verdes.

"No, no, fue grosero de mi parte" Alfred volvió a moverse entre las gigantescas alacenas una vez mas. "Por aquí hay algo de té, err instantáneo pero bueno algo es algo, Yao suele comprar para cuando recibe visitas de diplomáticos conservadores y eso"

"No es necesario" Arthur se apresuró a detenerle con paso liviano.

"Ya lo encontré" Explicó el rey finalmente justo a la par de Arthur. "Ahora solo debó de hervir agua"

"Alfred, no se supone que tu hagas ese tipo de cosas" Arthur parpadeó siguiéndole los talones mientras el rebuscaba por toda la cocina la azúcar y un jarra adecuada para hervir agua.

"Um no, pero los sirvientes ya están durmiendo" Alfred se encogió de hombros. "No me molesta hacerme mi propia taza de café"

"Yo…" Arthur pareció meditar sus palabras antes de continuar y cuando al fin pareció haber hallado su respuesta, tragó duro y le arrebató la jarra de las manos. Dirigiéndose hacia el lavadero de platos para enjuagar la jarra. Luego de tenerla limpia se dedicó a verter agua clara en ella, regresó sus pasos hacia las hornillas, depositó la jarra en el fuego y se desplazó nuevamente por la cocina en busca de tazas.

Alfred le contempló con la boca abierta, de alguna forma a su parecer Arthur no lucia como una de esas personas dóciles acostumbradas a servir a otros.

"Gracias" Expresó el rey aun algo pasmado al finalmente ver una humeante taza depositada frente a su persona.

Arthur sonrió débilmente preparando su propia taza de té. "Teóricamente todos aquí somos tus sirvientes, así que es tan solo mi obligación"

"No," Alfred gesticuló exageradamente con sus manos. "Eso no, Arthur, yo quiero que seamos amigos"

Arthur no respondió más que con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, escondiendo su cara tras la humeante taza de té en sus manos. A Alfred le bastó con eso, recogiendo su taza de la mesa con la intención de disfrutar hasta la última gota.

Y quizás debió suponer que algo como aquello ocurriría porque sinceramente había sido todo muy bueno para ser verdad. Alfred cerró los ojos intentando tragar y sin mucho éxito el primer sorbo que le había dado a eso que Arthur había preparado bajo el nombre de café. El brebaje estaba demasiado cargado a parte de desabrido, pero ese no era el problema en si, a Alfred le gustaba su café oscuro y podía agregarle mas azúcar, el conflicto recaía en que mas haya del sabor del café se podía sentir un sabor a quemado… ¿Cómo podía alguien quemar hasta el agua?

"Esta muy bueno" Suspiró finalmente recordando todas las clases de diplomacia que había recibido de pequeño , conformándose con agregar un poco mas de azúcar.

"Quizás no debí de hervir tanto el agua" Arthur se le unió en la mesa con una mirada algo agraviada.

"No, no" Y que mas daba, Alfred decidió que si se tomaría valientemente hasta la ultima gota de aquel horroroso café como símbolo de su nueva amistad con Arthur. "Ya habrá otra oportunidad y lo haremos diferente"

Arthur no pareció sorprenderse ante la implicación de que Alfred esperaba que pasaran mas tiempo juntos y simplemente siguió consumiendo su té como si hubiese sido lo mejor que hubiese probado en el mundo.

"Oye Arthur," Alfred bajó su vista hasta la ya casi terminada taza en la mesa, contemplando la posibilidad de invitar a alguien mas a su cita de mañana. Mattie no solía molestarse por nada y era muy paciente en todas las ocasiones pero la actividad que harían era una en la que solo habían participado ellos dos desde niños, y quitando que no todos los habitantes del palacio solían recibir bien a su hermano. "¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?"

Arthur depositó su taza vacía de vuelta. "No, bueno entrenar a los reclutas pero puedo asignar a alguien si necesitas algo"

Alfred se lo pensó un poco más. Arthur no parecía una mala persona y aunque Yao probablemente le amonestaría por haberle invitado a pasar un día con ellos, quizás valdría la pena. "No es que lo necesite pero me gustaría que me acompañaras"

"Será un gusto, alteza" Arthur le vio calmadamente antes de añadir. "¿A dónde?"

"A una cacería, a primera hora mañana por la mañana mi hermano vendrá de visita y como es costumbre saldremos de cacería ya con el sol puesto en lo mas alto" El rey esperó casi desinteresadamente por una respuesta negativa ante la mención del exiliado, pero Arthur no pareció inmutarse, simple mente asintió y continuo levantando las tazas y llevándolas al lavadero.

Alfred se desperezó y sonrió complacido ante una aceptación tan calmada.

* * *

Arthur se acercó a su ventana -aun terminando de abrochar su chaleco de botones, agiles dedos trabajando en sincronía ejecutando la tarea- solo para confirmar su predicción realizarse al divisar una gran caravana recién llegada al palacio. Alfred le había advertido que su hermano llegaría al castillo a primera hora, según los estándares políticos normales aquello equivaldría alrededor de las siete de la mañana y sin embargo parecía que el ilustre hermano del rey no era regido por dichos preceptos.

Arthur intentó reprimir un bostezo y sintió sus ojos cristalizarse por el esfuerzo y un poco de sueño aun rezagado. Su reloj marcaba aproximadamente las cinco y treinta de la madrugada y su cuerpo aun protestaba por las pocas horas de descanso que había conseguido.

Pero conocer a _Mattie _como Alfred le había llamado era más importante en estos momentos. Con su reducida vida social Arthur solo había escuchado pedazos inconclusos que no encajaban del todo acerca de la historia del porque habían exiliado al hermano menor del rey fuera de Espadas. Por la misma razón Arthur había concluido que el príncipe llegaría sin ser anunciado.

Arthur se apresuró a terminar su arreglo personal y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa. Su esfuerzo fue recompensado al lograr alcanzar a ambos hermanos y al concejero real todavía en las puertas de entrada del lugar-

Arthur era consiente de que se era muy fácil perderse por el castillo si no se quería ser encontrado, dado la grandeza del lugar y los muchos laberintos y recovecos que se encontraban adornándole y suponiendo que el rey no quisiese que su hermano fuese visto seria imposible encontrarles después.

Y en otras circunstancias quizás lo hubiese dejado pasar pero Alfred al final de cuentas siempre seguía siendo rey, y fuese como fuese Arthur simplemente no podía darse el lujo de fallarle-

"Su alteza" Saludó intentando recuperar el aliento.

Alfred levantó la vista inmediatamente desde unos libros que el príncipe exiliado posicionado justo a su derecha parecía estarle mostrando. "Arthur" Murmuró sorprendido, mientras que a su izquierda el consejero parecía listo para comenzar a elaborar excusas por la presencia del hermano del rey en Espadas.

"Uh-" Y luego pasados unos segundo en silencio _Mattie_ pareció querer esconderse detrás de su hermano-

"No que me desagrade pero ¿Por qué estas aquí?" Preguntó Alfred indiscretamente.

Y gracias a ello Arthur comenzó a sentir como toda su sangre empezaba a acumularse en su rostro. "Usted me invito"

Alfred ladeó la cabeza un momento como recordando dicho evento, mientras a sus espaldas Matiiew y Yao comenzaban a discutir algo que Arthur suponía tenia que ver con su repentina presencia en asunto totalmente secreto.

"No esperaba que te tomaras tan en serio lo de a primera hora, yo planeaba irte a traer ya pasadas las ocho de la mañana para que lograras descansar," Alfred pareció avergonzarse por un momento también, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. "quiero decir que bueno aunque yo no haya dormido nada no quiere decir que tu también no tuvieras que dormir nada"

Arthur fue el sorprendido esta vez. "¿Su alteza?"

Alfred sonrió débilmente a su pregunta y Arthur tuvo la impresión de que por un momento bajo esa fachada de jovialidad y despreocupación, el verdadero rey de Espadas mostraba un pequeño ápice de humanidad, cosas tan vánales como cansancio y preocupación no eran el fuerte de su nuevo amigo y aun así ambas parecían escurrir a bocanadas de su semblante en aquel momento.

"Puedo retirarme si lo prefiere" Sus palabras no fueron lanzadas con aire retador o dolido, Arthur supuso que si su presencia realmente incomodaba al menor de los hermanos era mejor marcharse antes de que por algo como eso al mayor se lo comiese el agotamiento.

"No," Alfred caminó hacia su persona buscando algo entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "quédate Arthur por favor"

Mattiew y Yao intercambiaron miradas ante aquella particularidad.

Y cuando Alfred finalmente terminó de buscar, Arthur observó con poco avasallamiento como una rana de chocolate era puesta en sus manos. "No he dormido nada desde hace dos días y este aquí," Dijo Alfred refiriéndose a la rana. "es mi secreto. Lo mejor de Espadas, saboréalo bien" Agregó solemne comenzando a caminar hacia adentro del castillo.

Dejando a Arthur frunciendo el ceño ante el particular dulce en sus manos –en realidad el chocolate más barato que existía en Espadas, el que casi todos los niños del pueblo eran capaces de adquirir-

"¿Vienen o que?" Gritó el rey ya en el corredor, haciendo que los otros dos le pasaran saludando educadamente a toda prisa para luego ir detrás del hiperactivo rey que esperaba por ellos justo al otro lado.

Arthur parpadeó volteando sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta escuchar un emocionado "_Arthie _te dejaremos atrás si no te apuras"

El hombre de ojos verdes se encogió con molestia ante el nuevo nombre asignado a su persona pero siguió a Alfred y a su hermano y consejero de todas formas. La primera parada fue para su asombro el cuarto del rey –un gigantesco salón con muchos muebles y lujo, Alfred le explicó que era un breve receso para dejar a su hermano acomodarse para los dos días que duraría su visita-

Arthur examinando el lugar con interés casi arqueológico no se hayo en valor de preguntar porque un exiliado estaba justo de regreso en Espadas aquel día o porque tan solo se estaría quedando cuarenta y dos horas y lo dejó pasar.

Luego de aquello y un breve desayuno _Mattie _al final logró obtener un respiro de su sobre entusiasmado hermano. Se dirigían a los establos para conseguir caballos y comenzar la cacería con Alfred casi trotando frente a ellos y Yao tratándole de seguirle el paso cuando el hermano menor del rey al fin decidió hablarle.

"Es un poco entusiasta" Y quizás fue buena fortuna que Arthur estuviera atentó porque de otra forma no hubiera habido manera de escuchar aquellas palabras. El hermano menor del rey con una personalidad totalmente opuesta a su gemelo, era una persona retraída y de expresión y habla bastante apagada.

"Su alteza es quizás demasiado entusiasta" Respondió con lo que esperaba fuera un gesto acogedor.

"Nunca había traído a nadie a conocerme sabes." Mattiew sonrió tímidamente. "Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir"

"Es un placer, acompañarle su alteza"

El otro pareció dudar al escucharle hablar con protocolo. "Puedes llamarme Mattie"

Arthur asintió propiamente y se preguntó por segunda vez aquel día, ¿Qué mal tan grande podría haber causado el aparentemente inofensivo hombre que caminaba a su lado como para ser exiliado?

Al final lograron llegar a los establos más rápido de lo esperado, cada uno montó un caballo y se dispusieron a partir de la ciudad principal de Espadas, hacia las tierras más alejadas y montañosas del reino –un lugar apropiado para la actividad que perseguirían.

No fue difícil dar con el paradero de lo que iban a cazar una vez afuera de la ciudad al este del reino casi colindado con la frontera de Corazones –las hojas y flora de aquella zona aun permanecían azules en su centro pero conforme se alejaban mas y mas el color se iba tornando violeta-

Una pantera rosada conocida por habitar entre la frontera de Corazones y Espadas, ese era el objetivo de la travesía de aquella mañana –según _Alfred_ su hermano siempre había querido una para remplazar el, también según Alfred, "Horroroso oso blanco que le espera en casa"

Lo entretenido era que según Mattiew, el jamás había pedido semejante cosa y que de todas formas su hermano nunca había logrado atrapar una.

Así que la aventura fue mas una búsqueda llena de vida por los gritos exaltados del rey y los regaños constantes de Yao. Arthur prefirió quedarse hasta atrás, no teniendo interés en la pantera rosada que tanto alboroto había causado ya con tan solo aparecerse por unos minutos tras unos arbustos.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a ceñirse frente a sus cabezas, Arthur comprendió que aunque Alfred no le había dado tregua al suspicaz animal en ningun momento, el resultado era eminente –el rey regresaría a casa sin su pantera rosada.

En retrospectiva fue un viaje agradable y Arthur se halló gustoso al haber gastado su tiempo en una tarea tan particular.

Y cuando Alfred decidió que ya era hora de volver, con Arthur cabalgando hasta el final, el pequeño grupo giró en sus caballos y emprendió su camino de vuelta. El hombre de ojos verdes contempló otro ángulo del reino del que no conocía mayor cosa, los suburbios –que debía admitir vivían tan bien como los habitantes de la capital principal. Espadas realmente era el reino mas prospero de todos, y sin embargo la riqueza en sus tierras no se comparaba con la alegría de su gente.

Todos en el reino parecían satisfechos con su vida y sus propiedades-

Un reclamo acallado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones –Arthur desvió su vista hacia enfrente para descubrir a Yao y Mattiew discutiendo privadamente sobre algo, mientras Alfred les sacaba ventaja ya varios metros adelante.

_"¿Y crees que no lo he intentado, aru?" _Yao pareció frustrado por unos minutos. _"Ese reloj no esta encantado porque en meses anteriores traje a dos de las mas aptas expertas en magia del reino y ninguna pudo hacer que las agujas se movieran"_

_"Nuestro cumpleaños se esta acercando y con migo afuera, no habrán mas sucesores, no quiero que mi hermano pierda la corona… ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?"_ Mattiew murmuró preocupado viendo de reojo la espalda de Alfred que seguía alejándose cada vez más.

_"Intentare una ultima vez, una muchacha de mi aldea que posee magia diferente a la de Espadas-" _

Arthur dejo de escuchar en ese momento -entrando en cavilaciones una vez más-

El regreso al castillo fue mas rápido que el viaje de ida, y quizás justo por eso lo que estaba esperando por ellos al regresar fue mas extraño que de costumbre. Una mujer con porte elegante y a la vez frágil les recibió al llegar a su destino y al catalogarla mejor Arthur encontró cierta resemblanza con el fiel consejero real.

Alfred frenó el caballo al ver que la mujer se había aproximado hacia ellos, posicionadose justo enfrente de él.

"Alfred F. Jones, rey de Espadas" Proclamó fuertemente la extraña, ganando las vistas curiosas de todos los sirvientes del alrededor. "Yo, Lien de la Aldea _Viet _seré tu reina"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**N/A:**

Debido a falta de tiempo no actualizare la siguiente semana. La mujer mencionada en el final es _Vietnam. _

_Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y Alertas me ayudan a continuar._

A y quisiera saber sus gustos con quien prefieren a Canada (¿?)

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Otra eternidad azul.

**Paring: **Usa/Uk (Alfred/Arthur), Past and One-sided Francis/Arthur, y posiblemente otras.

**Reseña: **Hay un reloj mágico que el rey de Espadas siempre carga en su persona y hay más de una persona dispuesta a luchar por la aceptación de dicho objeto, Alfred solo quiere encontrar a la reina adecuada. Arthur solo quiere un poco de venganza en contra de sus hermanos, y saber quien es su madre desafortunadamente solo el reloj del rey es capaz de proveerle ambas.

**Género: **Fantasia, romance, BL (Chico*Chico, don´t like don´t read).

**Disclamer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Card-verse AU.

**Rating: **T-M.

* * *

_Prologo, parte III._

_._

_._

Luego de que aquella mujer se le propusiera al rey, el castillo comenzó las preparaciones necesarias para el banquete que se daría en su honor y Arthur volvió a su rutina diaria con el ejercito, como si no hubiese sido el primer amigo real –según el mismo Alfred decía- del rey, jalado para todas ocasiones y solicitado por todos a la vez.

No que Arthur le molestara, el apreciaba su tranquilidad.

El hermano de Alfred había sido su ultimo favor hacia el rey, le había entretenido lo suficiente y luego le había visto marchar. Matthew era un buen hombre, un poco retraído y despistado pero definitivamente no un riesgo para el reinado de Alfred –aun así, Arthur había investigado en que condiciones se propiciaba una medida tan drástica como ese castigo y había encontrado que el exilio era el único escarmiento que Espadas imponía a aquellos que osaban traicionar a la corona-

Arthur suspiró, intentando reacomodar su espalda –una vez más se encontraba en aquel árbol en donde había escuchado rumores del tan afamado rey unos días atrás y efectivamente también se encontraba leyendo solo que esta vez, sus ojos bebían habidos, carta tras carta. La correspondencia se le había acumulado en sobre manara.

En realidad eran cartas de todo y cartas de nada, las había distribuido sobre el césped justo a su lado, lo importante primero y luego lo demás. Francis había enviado tres cartas consecutivas en horrorosos sobres color rojo que claro Arthur había tirado hacia lo menos, menos importante, listas para ser quemadas en el fuego de su chimenea –seguro que eran palabras vacías de amor otra vez, la rana mal puesta nunca se cansaba de aquello-

La única carta que había rescatado del presuntuoso hombre era la que había llegado en sobre amarillo –aquel color significaba seriedad-

Arthur abrió la carta cuidadosamente, esperando encontrar noticias acerca de la campaña de Diamantes en contra de Espadas.

Frunció las cejas ante las letras tan juntas y mal garabateadas del futuro rey de Diamantes y procedió a descifrar su significado. Francis explicaba muchas cosas en aquella carta, acerca de su inminente boda, de la agitación del reino por lo mismo y como había estado excavando todos los papeles confidenciales que la biblioteca del castillo conservaba, con la esperanza de hallar alguna pequeña pista relacionada con el favor que Arthur le había pedido –información de su madre-

Y sin embargo no había hallado nada.

Arthur estrujó fuertemente la carta e intentó controlar su molestia –era imposible que su madre se hubiera esfumado de cualquier registro, su padre había mencionado que ella visitaba a menudo Diamantes, así que el había supuesto que ella tendría conexión con ese reino…-

"¿Mal día?" Alfred preguntó inclinándose y sobresaltándole.

"¿Su alteza?" Arthur parpadeó confundido. "¿Cuándo llego?"

"Hace poco" El joven rey se encogió de hombros. "No quise molestarte, la carta parecía importante"

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "Está bien"

Alfred sonrió débilmente ante aquello –y llevó un dedo a su boca en un gesto de silencio- "No saben que me he escapado, Yao y la doncella que pretende ser mi reina me buscaran pronto pero mientras eso sucede…"

"¿Quiere leer mis cartas?" Preguntó exasperado el más bajo, al ver que el rey ojeaba todos los papeles esparcidos en la grama con curiosidad

Alfred ensanchó los ojos cómicamente. "No, no. Mi idea era más como que me llevaras a… ¿Tu casa, quiero decir no tu apartado en el castillo sino tu verdadera casa? ¿El pueblo?... ¿Cualquier lugar?"

"El consejero real me odiará, su alteza" Arthur le vio poco encantado con la idea. Era cierto Arthur compartía su tiempo entre el castillo y la mansion Kirkland pero aun asi si mostrarle su casa era un tanto...

"Yao no lo haría" El más alto desvió la mirada. "¿O sí?"

Arthur suspiró derrotado. "Al menos permítame recoger todo esto, Alfred"

El menor asintió enérgicamente ofreciendo su ayuda. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

"El rey no debería-"

Alfred le corto el monologo con un leve movimiento de su mano y se apresuró a recoger todos los papeles esparcidos a su alrededor. Y para la consternación de Arthur la mayoría cerca del joven rey eran las de la jodida rana –Aunque Alfred no pareció notar el color rojo chillante ni el destellante olor a perfume en ellas-

Y aunque lo hubiese hecho, Arthur comprendía que Alfred era demasiado educado –como todo un rey- como para indagar sobre aquello.

Habiendo terminado con la tediosa tarea, ambos se dispusieron a escabullirse por los recovecos del jardín real. Arthur se sorprendió un poco ante la destreza del joven rey para esconderse y trazar caminos alternos de todo el lugar.

Alfred notó su desconcierto ante aquello y sonrió levemente. "Conozco todos los pasajes secretos de este castillo" Aclaró. "Desde que era pequeño siempre quise escabullirme y explorar"

Arthur asintió –un tanto divertido por aquella confesión. Pero prefiriendo no opinar acerca de aquello. "Mi casa está un poco alejada de las demás de todos los nobles alteza, espero que eso no le moleste" Añadió caminando al lado del rey.

"¿No está al pie del castillo?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza. Era cierto la mayoría de las mansiones de los nobles residían al pie del castillo, justo en las afueras del magnífico y colosal jardín real, la mansión Kirkland sin embargo se encontraba un tanto más alejada y totalmente recluida –aun dentro del perímetro de las tierras reales sí, pero no precisamente en su centro-

Alfred sonrió aún más contento con aquella noticia. "Yao jamás me encontrará" Murmuró divertido el joven rey.

"Su alteza" Arthur le vio con curiosidad. "¿Es su consejero realmente tan malo?"

"¿Yao?" El joven monarca pareció pensarlo, escabulléndose por los rosales con maestría. "En realidad es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia aparte de Matt. Yao ha servido fielmente a mi familia por muchos años, el único problema…" Alfred se rascó su mejilla inquietamente. "Es que ha estado muy preocupado por mi falta de reina."

Arthur comprendió inmediatamente aquello, recordando las palabras de Francis.

"Estoy seguro que la persona indicada aparecerá para usted, majestad" Ofreció Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa deteniéndose en el jardín de su propia mansión, no notando la mirada sorprendida y maravillada del joven rey.

"Bienvenido" Murmuró Arthur señalando brevemente la enorme casa justo enfrente de ellos.

Alfred parpadeó y luego asintió con agradecimiento brillando en los transparentes ojos azules –una mirada extraña para un hombre que prácticamente era capaz de comprar cualquier cosa en el mundo-

Arthur supuso que cosas como aquellas hacían que todos los problemas que le perseguían por culpa de Alfred valiera la pena.

* * *

Alfred contempló con ánimo la mansión a la que Arthur llamaba hogar, estaba seguro que si hubiese pedido aquel mismo favor a cualquier otro noble, habría sido educadamente rechazado y luego una invitación formal de la misma casa hubiera llegado para Yao y su persona días después. Después de todo nadie se atrevía a recibir al rey sin previo aviso y un banquete ya preparado.

Arthur sin embargo, parecía ser la excepción a todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora.

"Su alteza" Le llamó el otro, deteniendo la puerta de entrada para que pasara por ahí.

Alfred se apresuró y se preguntó si esto sería lo que la gente normal sentía cuando decidían hacer _visitas._ Sus maestros de etiqueta le habían explicado que cuando el visitara otros reinos debía llevar obsequios como seña de paz y su propia riqueza, y por ello se le ocurrió que quizás luego tendría que enviar un regalo a Arthur por las molestias.

El joven monarca se inclinó levemente una vez adentro de la estancia. "Es todo un-"

"Su alte- Alfred no se moleste" Arthur interrumpió su monologo. "Hay muy pocos sirvientes aquí, y mi padre y mis hermanos están en la corte… realmente solo estamos nosotros"

"Aun así…"

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "¿Le gustaría comer algo?"

Alfred sonrió amigablemente, aceptando con gracia. "¿Y quizás luego un recorrido por el lugar?" Probó al otro. Arthur le vio sorprendido pero aceptó en seguida.

"Aunque me temo alteza, que no hay mucho que ver"

Él te (Alfred no se sorprendió ante esto) les fue servido en una de las espaciosas salas de estar, en fina porcelana. Los sirvientes sorprendidos y un tanto amedrentados por la inusual visita, se veían corriendo de un lado a otro asegurándose que todo estuviese al gusto del rey.

"¿Has vivido aquí toda tu vida?"

Arthur dejó su taza de lado y pareció contemplar su respuesta por unos segundos. "Al menos desde que recuerdo" Añadió luego con una mirada lejana en su rostro.

Alfred notó aquello y aclaró su garganta para traer de regreso a su amigo.

Arthur asintió sorbiendo un poco más de su te. "¿Planea quedarse a almorzar?"

"¿Recuerdas la plática acerca del _tú_?" Preguntó entre divertido y serio.

Arthur no dijo nada ante aquello y el no tuvo más opción que suspirar, los días que la joven conocida de Yao le había mantenido entretenido habían sido días en los que desafortunadamente se había distanciado de Arthur –el uso de lenguaje formal entre ellos era algo en lo que había estado trabajando y ahora con esta breve separación, el joven general precia haber olvidado su petición para tratarse de tu-

"Me encantaría quedarme," Alfred se quitó sus lentes y masajeo sus sienes. "pero tengo junta con el consejo y luego la corte a la hora del almuerzo"

"Hare que le preparen un bocadillo para llevar entonces" Arthur dijo sin darle opción a protestar.

"No es necesario"

"Pero usted no suele comer mientras esta en las juntas," Arthur pareció mostrar algo parecido a la preocupación. "estoy seguro que el largo camino desde aquí hasta el palacio será suficiente para que logre terminar el leve bocadillo"

"Arthur yo no quiero causar más-"

"_Alfred _por favor acepta"

El joven rey se rindió entonces y aceptó la oferta. "¿Y el recorrido?" Preguntó ansioso –dispuesto a entretenerse con la buena compañía de Arthur hasta que el deber finalmente le llamara de regreso al castillo-

Arthur depositó su taza en la fina mesa de centro –la porcelana haciendo un inconfundible sonido al topar con el vidrio de la pequeña mesa- "Justo ahora" dijo, levantándose del aterciopelado sillón.

Y así el joven general comenzó a mostrarle su hogar –que a opinión de Alfred parecía algo impersonal, cada cuarto impecablemente limpio sin cuadros u objetos propios de la familia que residía en aquel lugar-

"Mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebe. Mi padre y mis hermanos nunca están en la casa, siempre en la corte o en bailes" Arthur se encogió de hombros. "La mayoría de veces solo estoy yo y los sirvientes" El más bajo se detuvo en un salón en particular como si debatiendo si entrar o no.

Alfred posiciono su mano en el hombro del otro y finalmente eso pareció despabilarle. Arthur suspiró y luego subió su mano hasta su cuello –des-aflojando una llave que colgaba de una cadena en su cuello-

La puerta se abrió despacio, como si no fuera usada muy a menudo y Alfred le pareció estar irrumpido en algo privado –el olor a polvo y guardado que el lugar despedía no hicieron más que avivar sus suposiciones-

"El salón de música de mi madre" Murmuró sin mayor emoción.

Alfred cerró la puerta tras de sí y recorrió el lugar con admiración y respeto. Un sillón e hilos tirados en el piso, unos cuantos libros apilados en la esquina, y un gigantesco piano era todo lo que quedaba en aquel cuarto. Alfred se compadeció de Arthur por un momento, presumió que aunque la mayoría de las cosas normales le habían sido vetadas al crecer por ser el príncipe, por lo menos había tenido la dicha de tener a su madre justo a su lado por veinte largos años.

"Lo lamento"

"No hay nada que lamentar, en realidad es solo un cuarto"

Alfred frunció las cejas. "Es un hermoso piano" Añadió para aligerar el ambiente.

Arthur se acercó a dicho objeto y levanto el cobertor "Por eso es una pena que nadie en esta casa sepa como tocarlo, ha permanecido callado por veinticinco largos años"

"¿Te gustaría escucharle sonar?" Inquirió el joven rey, juzgando la reacción del otro.

"Supongo"

"Mi padre me enseño a tocar, puedo intentarlo si quieres" Ofreció inseguro.

Los ojos extremadamente verdes de Arthur parecieron brillar por un segundo para luego asentir.

Alfred se acercó entonces –quitándose su chaqueta y el preciado reloj que permanecía dentro de ella para no dañarlo. Lo deposito todo en el suelo y se sentó en el gastado banco subiendo las mangas de su camisa hasta el pliegue de los codos-

La primera tecla emitió un sonido un tanto inseguro, ante aquello Alfred retiro sus dedos e intentó de nuevo. No tenía idea de que tocar así que simplemente recreo una de las piezas que su padre solía enseñarle cuando niño –siempre había sido muy torpe para aprender por aquellos tiempos, pero su padre nunca había desistido y ahora la melodía que sus dedos estaban formando era lo suficientemente decente-

Fueron sonidos dulces, como el arcoíris que aparece luego de una tarde lluviosa. O el olor del pan recién horneado por la mañana.

Y Cuando el rey finalmente se detuvo Arthur no pudo más que morderse los labios y cerrar los ojos –para acallar la inmensa tristeza que se había apoderado de el-

Alfred volteó hacia su audiencia y reparó en la pena de su amigo. Se levantó quietamente y se acercó a Arthur –los ojos verdes se abrieron entonces, acuosos y forzados pero lo suficientemente orgullosos como para no derramar una sola lagrima.

Alfred le agarró la cara entonces y deslizó sus pulgares por las mejías que deberían de haber estado húmedas –como limpiando las lágrimas que Arthur se negaba a derramar-

"Quizás deba irme" Argumentó el rey, soltando a su amigo. "Te veré en la cena" Prometió alejándose despacio, encaminándose hacia la salida. No recibió respuesta pero aun así sabía que Arthur estaría ahí para la cita estipulada.

Porque aunque el joven general no llegara al castillo, Alfred vendría a cenar con el hasta esta desolada mansión.

* * *

Luego de un tiempo Arthur reparó en que Alfred había olvidado, su chaqueta, el codiciado reloj real y el bocadillo que se le había prometido. Movió su cabeza para despabilarse, recogió los objetos abandonados del rey y salió del estudio de su madre, asegurando la puerta como siempre.

Caminó por los grises pasillos de su mansión y luego decidió que sería mejor disculparse por aquel vergonzoso evento de una buena vez. Arthur no quería dar explicaciones pero lo cierto era que al haber escuchado la alegre melodía del rey también había creído haber escuchado una melodiosa voz cantando a la par solo que en sus memorias –nostalgia por la madre que nunca había conocido le había llenado entonces-

Se encaminó al palacio con las cosas olvidadas del rey, notando como ya el sol se encontraba en su punto más bajo, pronto anochecería.

Al entrar en la puerta principal divisó a un joven paje que parecía realmente atareado, aun así serviría su propósito. "¿Podrías decirme en qué dirección encuentro el despacho de su majestad?"

El joven pareció dudar pero luego le brindo las explicaciones brevemente. Arthur agradeció la molestia con una propina y luego se encaminó una vez más hacia su destino.

Las grandes puestas talladas en madera, plata y zafiros fueron fáciles de encontrar. Arthur suspiró aliviado al notar que no se había perdido y levantó una mano dispuesto a tocar y devolver las cosas que Alfred había olvidado pero fue incapaz de hacerlo al escuchar un grito desde adentro de la habitación.

"!Te digo que es imposible!, ambos sabemos que soy la mejor hechicera que existe en las tribus orientales y si no he podido hacerlo yo nadie más podrá querido primo"

"Debes intentarlo de nuevo _aru_, una última vez. Si el rey no tiene una reina dentro de cuatro meses… estallara una guerra"

"Es imposible, he intentado por todos los medio que conozco y el reloj simplemente no se mueve. Mi teoría es que o realmente no está encantado y tan solo se haberío para lo cual necesitarías un relojero o la magia con la que fue encantado es demasiado fuerte"

Arthur parpadeó ante aquellas voces –sin duda alguna el consejero real y la mujer que había proclamado seria reina días atrás totalmente segura-

El joven de ojos verdes comprendió entonces que ambos hablaban precisamente del objeto que tenía entre las manos y que Alfred no estaba adentro con ellos.

Con un deje de curiosidad Arthur sostuvo la chaqueta –de un color azul oscuro- del rey con un brazo y con el otro examinó el reloj que a simple viste lucia perfectamente normal.

Con grabados de zafiro y un intrincado diseño –Arthur procedió a abrirlo y notó que efectivamente el segundero estaba detenido, marcando siempre la misma hora-

Y quizás fue solo por probar, o por aquella melodía que Alfred había tocado en él estudió de su madre, quizás fue por orgullo o por acción del simple destino pero cuando Arthur concentró toda su magia en una orden y dijo _"Muévete" _el reloj simplemente accedió.

Los ojos de Arthur se ensancharon como platos y con asombro escuchó el rítmico tick-tock en su mano.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del estudio se abrió.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**N/A:**

He tardado en actualizar, lo sé. Pero me distraje con Kuroko no Basket y justo ahora la universidad ha comenzado de nuevo –soy estudiante de medicina y francamente es imposible hallar tiempo para mí, aun así estoy tratando-

Solo queda un capítulo más para salir de lo que sería el prólogo.

Y nada, nos leemos.

.

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Otra eternidad azul.

**Paring: **Usa/Uk (Alfred/Arthur), Past and One-sided Francis/Arthur, y posiblemente otras.

**Reseña: **Hay un reloj mágico que el rey de Espadas siempre carga en su persona y hay más de una persona dispuesta a luchar por la aceptación de dicho objeto, Alfred solo quiere encontrar a la reina adecuada. Arthur solo quiere un poco de venganza en contra de sus hermanos, y saber quien es su madre desafortunadamente solo el reloj del rey es capaz de proveerle ambas.

**Género: **Fantasia, romance, BL (Chico*Chico, don´t like don´t read).

**Disclamer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Card-verse AU.

**Rating: **T-M.

* * *

_Prologo, parte IV._

_._

_._

Azul. Profundos tonos de azul violáceo e índigos, ligeros celestes y oscuros matices aguamarina –todo aquello se reducía a lo mismo, al mismo color de inicio, Azul. El color oficial del reino y el color de los ojos del rey, Azul, un símbolo de orgullo, realeza y desgraciadamente el color de sus nuevas cadenas.

.

.

.

La noticia se esparció rápidamente por los alrededores del palacio como un rumor malicioso, un secreto a voces y una verdad a medias. Espadas pareció callar por días, el rey dejo de mostrarse abiertamente durante semanas y el palacio cerró sus puertas a cualquier actividad que fuese ajena a asuntos internos durante meses.

Parecía la calma antes de la tormenta. Y pronto la noticia –como una fuerza arrasadora- se expandió justo más allá de la frontera de Espadas. Diamante, fue el primero en reaccionar, seleccionando una comitiva para ir a verificar la veracidad de la información; la gente de Diamantes fue detenida en la frontera de Espadas y el misterio permaneció igual.

El rey de Trébol no dio opinión en el asunto y por tanto el país siguió con sus propios asuntos, preparándose para el invierno más frio que enfrentarían jamás.

La reina de Corazones se mostró vagamente interesado y acudió al consejo intermediario para tomar las declaraciones como falsas o verdaderas. No recibió respuesta.

No fue sino hasta los primeros días de julio –precisamente dos días antes del cumpleaños del rey azul que aquella noticia se confirmó, invitaciones impresas en papel membretado con oro y con el distintivo color azul de Espadas llegaron a todos los reinos. Una a una las invitaciones fueron cuidadosamente aceptadas, y meticulosamente leídas.

Al final de tanto, la noticia era oficial.

Alfred F. Jones. Regente actual de Espadas contraería matrimonio con la persona que había logrado hacer que su reloj de bolsillo se moviese y todos los nobles de los otros reinos estaban invitados a las nupcias, su cumpleaños y a la coronación de la nueva reina.

.

.

.

Francis releyó la invitación por la quinta vez aquella mañana, no podía creerlo. Había estado tratando de comunicarse con Arthur por todos los medios posibles desde que leyera aquella nota. No había tenido éxito alguno y hoy que finalmente era el día… hoy lo vería por sí mismo.

Francis suspiró y se preguntó internamente si realmente el destino era así de cruel al volverlos ambos del mismo estatus pero en diferentes bandos –porque ahora Francis finalmente era rey legítimo de Diamante y según los murmullos que había escuchado (un general del ejército, de extraños ojos verdes…) _Arthur_ seria la reina coronada en Espadas justamente hoy por la tarde.

Los carruajes reales partirían en tan solo unos momentos y según tenía entendido, Lili lo esperaba ya adentro de ellos.

El problema, el problema en realidad era solo suyo, quizás arrepentimiento, quizás expectativa o incredulidad.

La invitación que con tanto recelo había leído una y otra vez, se encontraba arrugada entre sus puños. En realidad no quedaba más que esperar, y esperar lo peor.

.

.

.

Elizabetha bostezó cansada por el esfuerzo acumulado de permanecer tanto tiempo sentada en una misma posición. La monarca se acomodó una vez más en su asiento, estirando las piernas y los brazos en un claro gesto de hastió.

"¿Importunada, mi reina?" Preguntó una voz jovial justo enfrente suyo.

Elizabetha ladeó los ojos. "No tenías por qué viajar con migo" La mujer se encogió de hombros. "Mattie debe sentirse bastante solo en el último carruaje de la caravana, ha sido un largo camino desde Trébol hasta Espadas después de todo"

El rey calló unos segundos ante aquella acusación. "Elizabetha" Le llamó luego de aquella pausa con una aparente alegre disposición. "¿Mattie no es más que un trofeo, una bonita adición al haren cerca de los jardines, _da_?"

La reina le contempló con cuidado. "Oh Ivan, sabes que con migo es imposible mentir. Además no me molesta que visites su cuarto casi todas las noches…" Elizabetha sonrió torcidamente antes de continuar. "Es mas deberías de invitarme alguna vez a observar que tal te trata en una de esas tantas ocasiones"

Ivan parpadeó –ante aquellos ignorantes- inocentemente. "No creo que eso sea de tu agrado mi reina"

Elizabetha inició un vago puchero ante aquello. "Pero si le escucho gritar adolorida y placenteramente todos los días, qué más da que me dejes ver que le haces"

"¿Roderich no apoyaría, hum?"

"Ahhh, tu ganas"

El rey enmudeció luego de aquello, optando por mantener su interés por los paisajes reflejados en la ventana del carruaje. Y Elizabetha admitía que era escenografía digna de ver, después de ver tanta nieve es su hogar, las diferentes disposiciones eran una briza de aire fresco para ellos. Pronto llegarían a Espadas y todo este ajetreó acabaría al menos, ella podría desperezarse, caminar un rato, buscar a Roderich y luego supervisar el supuesto romance de la nueva reina de Espadas –un hombre según había escuchado- con el rey –otro caballero-

Definitivamente… aquello pintaba prometedor.

.

.

.

Ludwin masajeó el puente de su nariz con un gesto impaciente, ¿Por qué? ¿En que había estado pensando? ¿Por qué no había decidido viajar por su cuenta simplemente en un carruaje aislado? Y el viaje aún continuaba…

"Ludwin, ve~" Feliciano mencionó emocionado. "¡¿Me dejaras montar una vez allá, verdad? ve~ y mira qué bonito paisaje, hay que pintar y que comer pasta!"

"Feliciano-_san_" Intentó llamar la tranquila reina. "Por favor no se sobresalte, podría lastimarse"

"Dejalo Kiku, no le veo remedio" Intersectó el estresado rey, Feliciano no se calmaría ahora –a pesar de tener una breve lesión en el tobillo por un infortunado accidente en Corazones con su caballo, el de cabello castaño parecía ni siquiera sentirlo-

"Mi rey" Murmuró calmadamente la reina. "Aun así no creo que sea prudente…"

"¡Kiku, ve~! ¿Vez eso? ¿Un castillo?" La despistada jota preguntó asombrado ante el tamaño de palacio a unos metros suyo. Era igual de grande que el de Ludwin, quizás unos metros más grande, de hecho.

La reina dejó de preocuparse momentáneamente por la seguridad de la jota y volteó hacia donde Feliciano había señalado el mencionado castillo, al parecer finalmente habían llegado a Espadas. La caravana en la que viajaban se detuvo y junto con ella el carruaje en el que se encontraban.

El rey suspiró aliviado ante aquello. Al fin saldría de aquel reducido espacio y respiraría aire fresco.

.

.

.

"No pareces muy feliz" Murmuró por lo bajo su acompañante.

Gilbert le vio de lado. Era cierto, en realidad y debido a las noticias suponía que en lugar de tener esa disposición debería de estar saltando de felicidad, y aun así era imposible. La inocente invitación de tan catastrófico o importante evento –según la perspectiva con la que se le mirara- se encontraba arrugada entre sus puños.

"¿Gilbert?" Le llamó de nuevo el otro –una nota de duda filtrándose en su tono de voz- "¿Que no se supone que deberíamos de alegrarnos por un poco de entretenimiento a sus costillas?

Gilbert movió la cabeza. "No esta vez"

Esta vez sería un evento en el que los _Joker_ no reirían a la última. No reirían para nada.

"¿Espadas no merece nuestra burla?"

"Puede que Espadas lo merezca," El alvino musitó. "El rey, el pueblo y los invitados, en especial los invitados… pero definitivamente no el imbécil que se volverá reina"

"¿Le conoces?"

"Eso parece"

"¿No merece el titulo?"

Gilbert suspiró. "Es más complicado que eso"

Peter pareció callar por un momento. El silencio resonando en las grandes paredes del castillo donde residían, un castillo abandonado por el tiempo y desterrado a tierra de nadie, un castillo inexistente ante los ojos de los otros reinos.

"Escuché que el joven Mattie estará presente"

El de ojos rojos no contestó ante aquello.

.

.

.

Matthew no ha sido capaz de dormir mucho en los últimos días –con el cumpleaños de su hermano acercándose y lo que podría ser una guerra en pie, se ha encontrado inquieto más y más cada vez. El rey al que debería de servir y al que no puede abandonar.

"El invierno te ha sentado bien"

Matthew detuvo sus pasos ante aquella voz. Reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte.

"Gilbert" Dijo ofreciendo una leve sonrisa. "¿No creí que estuvieras interesado en venir?"

"No lo estaba… hasta que escuche ciertas cosas por demás interesantes" El hombre de ojos rojos se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Se encontraban en las puertas traseras del palacio perteneciente a su hermano –lamentablemente el jamás volvería a ser recibido por la puerta principal de su casa-

En cuanto a Gilbert, suponía que había decidido entrar por aquí para no llamar la atención. Matthew observó disimuladamente como todos los sirvientes parecían correr de un lado a otro acomodando invitados de todos los reinos. Se preguntó vagamente en donde estaría Alfred y si Gilbert aun le resentía por decidir marcharse a Clubs.

"Quiero ver a mi hermano" Su respuesta sin mucho ajetreo y con un tono de voz muy débil como era de costumbre no paso de largo para el otro hombre. A Matthew no le sorprendió, Gilbert siempre le había prestado atención… quizás más de la que merecía.

El _joker_ asintió sonriendo de lado. "Puedo llevarte con él porque soy así de genial"

.

.

.

Yao no se sentía nervioso. Espadas estaría a un paso de colapsar si algo fallaba en este día… eso era cierto. Pero aun así Yao no se preocuparía, no hoy. Quizás mañana, cuando su rey no estuviera a punto de casarse.

Lealtad ante todo.

Jamás había sabido cómo hacer otra cosa más que vivir por el bienestar de su rey –y al finalizar este día, también respiraría por el bienestar de una reina. Arthur Kirkland no era lo que Yao había idealizado para el puesto que se le entregaría, pero aun así era lo que había. A pesar de que Alfred no había dicho más de media palabra luego de que Arthur probara que era capaz de mover el reloj… Yao esperaba que su rey no tuviera objeciones al final del día. Por el bien del reino y el suyo propio.

_"¿Señor Yao?" _

Yao desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, a través de la madera logró escuchar las apresuradas explicaciones de uno de los sirvientes asignados a la preparación del banquete. Prestó la mínima atención, respondiendo secamente a los últimos toques que debían darse para la ceremonia.

El banquete era por mucho lo que menos le preocupa en aquellos momentos. Terminó su arreglo propio y luego salió en busca de su rey.

_"¿Hermano?" _

Detuvo sus pasos y busco a quien le había llamado. Le encontró en una esquina aun algo desarreglado por el largo viaje que había cumplido.

"Su alteza" Dijo asintiendo.

La reina de corazones le devolvió el gesto.

"Te vez bien"

"He hecho lo que se ha podido," Kiku explicó pacientemente. "todo lo que se esperaba de mi… he hecho lo mejor por consumar con todo lo que me fue encargado y pronto todo quedara en tus manos…"

Yao desvió los ojos. "Por supuesto"

Había sido demasiado confiado… Kiku aun recordaba lo que se suponía debían cumplir en honor a su aldea y a su difunta madre. Alfred tendría que ver por sí mismo por ahora mientras el arreglaba este problema, o luego sería demasiado tarde…

.

.

.

Gilbert chasqueó los dientes hastiado.

Mattiew se removió incomodo en su lugar y Iván sonrió plácidamente justo a su lado –un brazo perfectamente posicionado alrededor de su cintura

"No será más necesario que le acompañes"

Gilbert suspiró. Había sido decisión de Mattie largarse con ese idiota hacia tantos años ya, desafiando a su familia y a todo lo que se le había puesto enfrente… ¿Qué más podía el hacer?

"T-te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi Gilbert" Matthew le sonrió débilmente. "Pero parece que mi rey me necesita en este momento"

El de ojos rojos simplemente asintió sin un atisbo de su usual socarronería encima. "De nada"

El rey de tréboles frunció el ceño. "Espero que mi _mascota _no te haya causado problemas"

El albino cerró los ojos ante aquellas palabras.

"No, Gilbert ya se marchaba" Matthew le vio implorante, sus ojos parecían decir _"Márchate por favor, antes de que esto se ponga más feo" _

Gilbert suspiró. Eso de los amores no correspondidos apestaba. "Nos vemos luego Mattie"

El mencionado asintió.

.

.

.

Arthur se vio frente al espejo, y por un leve momento tuvo el impulso de cuadrarse. El seguía siendo un soldado después de todo. La imagen que el espejo le proyectó fue la de un extraño ataviado en varios tipos de tonalidad azul de la más fina calidad.

Realeza.

Se preguntó internamente si quizás era mejor parar con todo aquello, de alguna forma inventar excusas por el reloj que había logrado desencadenar –decir que había sido suerte o trampa y esperar lo mejor luego de aquello-

Quizás era muy tarde ya.

Lo cierto era que luego de aquella noche no habría marcha atrás y el sería tan responsable del bienestar del reino como Alfred… Alfred, Arthur aún no estaba seguro de que era lo que el rey pensaba de sus inminentes nupcias. El joven monarca no había mencionado nada luego de ver su reloj moverse en la mano de Arthur, mientras Yao sin siquiera preguntar comenzaba con las preparaciones de aquel circo.

Un tímido golpe se escuchó a través de su puerta. "¿Su alteza?"

Arthur cerró los ojos al oír aquel apelativo. Ni siquiera se había casado aun pero todos en el castillo parecían llamarle así desde ya.

"¿Se le ofrece algo?" Preguntó sin mucha emoción.

"Todos los invitados han llegado ya" La mucama pareció dudar por un momento. "Incluso el rey ha terminado ya su arreglo personal"

Lo que traducía a que su tiempo se había acabado.

"Gracias por el informe"

"Su alteza" La mucama murmuró en reverencia y luego regresó a sus deberes del día.

Arthur vio hacia el espejo una vez más y aun así su reflejo no pareció cambiar. Seguía sin ser el indicado para el puesto pero aun así era todo lo que había de por medio entre Espadas y una guerra sin sentido con los otros reinos.

Era tiempo de enfrentar su situación.

Contempló con algo de cinismo que ahora al menos sus hermanos no podrían tocarle un solo cabello sin ser decapitados o algo por estilo. También pensó en el acceso que tendría a información clasificada y posibles pistas de su madre. Y en último caviló en Francis, tendría que estar aquí hoy…

El destino era sin duda extraño y nada amigable.

No tenía más remedio que salir y aceptar la corona.

Abrió la puerta y se escabulló hacia los pasillos menos transitados del castillo. Su camino hacia el salón real fue inusualmente quieto, casi desconectado como si esperase despertar de aquel sueño en cualquier momento… aquello no sucedió.

Y pronto Arthur se encontró en las puertas del salón que cambiaría su vida. El reloj de bolsillo que se le había otorgado como prueba de su nuevo estatus le indicó que efectivamente era tiempo de comenzar con aquello… o correr lejos muy lejos y cuanto antes mejor.

Tragó saliva. No correría.

Las puestas del salón se abrieron con un solo toque. No quiso prestar atención a todos los mandatarios de los otros reinos y sus cortes, no quiso ver la innumerable cantidad de personas en aquel salón, todos esperando por verle. Como una novedad interesante, un animal raro.

Caminó lentamente y se enfocó en los ojos de Alfred que ahora le veían fijamente. El rey le esperaba al final del pasillo.

Azul. Arthur no pudo más que deliberar que los ojos de Alfred no parecían de un azul color cielo, despejado y brillante como siempre. Lejos de ello, aquel azul parecía el del mar, sereno y cerrado, hasta frio en un punto de vista.

El pasillo como todo en la vida no duró para siempre y pronto Arthur se encontró enfrente de su futuro consorte. Hizo la reverencia esperada y luego la ceremonia comenzó.

Algunas preguntas fueron hechas y Arthur oyó a su propia voz contestarlas mecánicamente. Alfred fue sometido a lo mismo y sus respuestas no variaron en mucho.

Luego un lazo fue puesto sobre ellos y otras cosas de acuerdo a las tradiciones de Espadas.

La ceremonia termino relativamente rápido o eso le pareció.

Parpadeó levemente y estudió el nuevo anillo en su dedo. Dedujo que era plata y quizás la pequeña piedra en el centro era un zafiro. Azul. Como todo lo demás.

.

.

.

_Azul. Profundos tonos de azul violáceo e índigos, ligeros celestes y oscuros matices aguamarina –todo aquello se reducía a lo mismo, al mismo color de inicio, Azul. El color oficial del reino y el color de los ojos del rey, Azul, un símbolo de orgullo, realeza y desgraciadamente el color de sus nuevas cadenas._

_Unas cadenas imposibles de romper. _

.

_._

.

**Prologo parte final.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Esta vez he tardado cuatro meses en actualizar… lo siento, he de decir que espero que el capítulo les satisfaga al menos. He tenido un bloqueo de escritor terrible y francamente este capítulo lo escribí por pedazos, de poco en poco.

Otra dificultad fue mi salud –hasta tuve que para la universidad por ello. Y por ello el otro año me toca regresar al mismo grado- pero ya estoy mejor y nada con esto terminamos el prólogo. La historia iniciara unos años más tarde luego de este capítulo.

Respecto a las diferentes perspectivas que el capítulo tiene… supongo que no se, fue un capricho mío escribirlo desde varios POV. Y también fue interesante escribir a otros personajes fuera de Arthur y Alfred.

Nos leemos.

.

¿Review?


End file.
